Mirror of the Witch
Details *'Title:' 마녀보감 / Manyeo Bogam *'Also known as:' Witch Exemplar / Secret Healer *'Genre:' Horror, fantasy, historical, romance, drama *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2016-May-13 to 2016-Jul-16 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:30 *'Original Soundtrack:' Mirror of the Witch OST Synopsis Story follows unfortunate princess Seo Ri (Kim Sae Ron), whose mother, Queen Sim was unable to have a child and searched the aid of a shaman to help her have a child. With the shaman Hong Joo's black magic, Queen Sim was able to have a boy and girl twins. But the girl, princess Seo Ri was put under a curse that turned her heart as cold as ice and was abandoned deep in the mountains, where she becomes a witch. Until she meets a young man, the royal physician Heo Joon (Yoon Shi Yoon), who wrote the book Mirror of Eastern Medicine. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Yoon Shi Yoon as Heo Joon **Kim Gab Soo as 40 years later Heo Joon (ep 20) *Kim Sae Ron as Princess Yun Hee / Seo Ri *Yum Jung Ah as Shaman Hong Joo *Lee Sung Jae as Choi Hyun Suh *Kwak Shi Yang as Poong Yun ;Palace *Jang Hee Jin as Queen Shim *Lee Ji Hoon as King Seonjo *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Crown Prince Soonhwae (Yun Hee's twin brother) ;Sogyukseo *Lee Yi Kyung as Yo Kwang *??? as Chun Choo *??? as Chun Kwon *??? as Kae Yang *??? as Ok Hyung ;Heo Joon's family *Jo Dal Hwan as Heo Ok (Heo Joon's older half-brother) *??? as Heo Yoon (Heo Ok and Heo Joon's father) *Jun Mi Sun as Mrs. Son (Heo Ok's mother) *Kim Hee Jung as Mrs. Kim (Heo Joon's mother) ;Others *Moon Ga Young as Sol Kae *Yoon Bok In as Mrs. Ok (Choi Hyun Suh's wife, Poong Yun's mother) *Choi Sung Won as Dong Rae *Min Do Hee as Soon Deuk *Jung Yoo Min as Hwa Jin *Song Jae In (송재인) as gisaeng *Kim So Hye as Mi Hyang *Kim Jong Hoon (김종훈) *Kim Chae Eun *Son Young Soon *Ko Eun Min ;Special appearances *Kim Young Ae as Queen Yoon (Myung Jong's mother) (ep 1-4) *Lee David as King Myung Jong (ep 1-4) *Jung In Sun as Hae Ran (ep 1-2, 17-18) *Lee Cho Hee as Man Wol (ep 5) *Im Hyun Sung as a gambler (ep 5) *Park Chul Min as a business man (ep 6) *Kang Han Na as Queen Park *Ahn Kil Kang as a suspicious man (ep 20) *Nam Da Reum as Heo Joon's disciple (ep 20) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Dramahouse *'Director:' Jo Hyun Tak, Shim Na Yun (심나연) *'Screenwriter:' Yang Hyuk Moon (양혁문), No Sun Jae (노선재) Episode Ratings See Mirror of the Witch/Episode Ratings Notes *The drama is inspired by the book “Dongui Bogam,” compiled and written by royal physician Heo Jun. *Mirror of the Witch has been confirmed on June 16th, 2016 to add 4 episodes to have a total of 20 episodes. External Links *header|drama Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:JTBC Category:Historical Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Romance